yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Revelation Volume 3
Dark Revelation 3 is a combination of the following sets in North America & Europe: * Soul of the Duelist * Rise of Destiny * Flaming Eternity * The Lost Millennium The Set Numbers in this Set are fairly easy to calculate. * Soul of the Duelist Card Set numbers are exactly the same. * Rise of Destiny Cards need to have their Set Number increased by 60. * Flaming Eternity Cards need to have their Set Number increased by 120. * The Lost Millennium Cards need to have their Set Number increased by 180. Set Gallery:Dark Revelation 3 (TCG) Card List North America & Europe DR3-EN001 Charcoal Inpachi DR3-EN002 Neo Aqua Madoor DR3-EN003 Skull Dog Marron DR3-EN004 Goblin Calligrapher DR3-EN005 Ultimate Insect LV1 DR3-EN006 Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 DR3-EN007 Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 DR3-EN008 Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 DR3-EN009 Dark Mimic LV1 DR3-EN010 Dark Mimic LV3 DR3-EN011 Mystic Swordsman LV2 DR3-EN012 Mystic Swordsman LV4 DR3-EN013 Armed Dragon LV3 DR3-EN014 Armed Dragon LV5 DR3-EN015 Armed Dragon LV7 DR3-EN016 Horus' Servant DR3-EN017 Red-Eyes B. Chick DR3-EN018 Malice Doll of Demise DR3-EN019 Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke DR3-EN020 Rafflesia Seduction DR3-EN021 Ultimate Baseball Kid DR3-EN022 Mobius the Frost Monarch DR3-EN023 Element Dragon DR3-EN024 Element Soldier DR3-EN025 Howling Insect DR3-EN026 Masked Dragon DR3-EN027 Mind on Air DR3-EN028 Unshaven Angler DR3-EN029 The Trojan Horse DR3-EN030 Nobleman-Eater Bug DR3-EN031 Enraged Muka Muka DR3-EN032 Hade-Hane DR3-EN033 Penumbral Soldier Lady DR3-EN034 Ojama King DR3-EN035 Master of Oz DR3-EN036 Sanwitch DR3-EN037 Dark Factory of Mass Production DR3-EN038 Hammer Shot DR3-EN039 Mind Wipe DR3-EN040 Abyssal Designator DR3-EN041 Level Up! DR3-EN042 Inferno Fire Blast DR3-EN043 Ectoplasmer DR3-EN044 The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension DR3-EN045 Two-Man Cell Battle DR3-EN046 Big Wave Small Wave DR3-EN047 Fusion Weapon DR3-EN048 Ritual Weapon DR3-EN049 Taunt DR3-EN050 Absolute End DR3-EN051 Spirit Barrier DR3-EN052 Ninjitsu Art of Decoy DR3-EN053 Enervating Mist DR3-EN054 Heavy Slump DR3-EN055 Greed DR3-EN056 Mind Crush DR3-EN057 Null and Void DR3-EN058 Gorgon's Eye DR3-EN059 Cemetery Bomb DR3-EN060 Hallowed Life Barrier DR3-EN061 Woodborg Inpachi DR3-EN062 Mighty Guard DR3-EN063 Bokoichi the Freightening Car DR3-EN064 Harpie Girl DR3-EN065 The Creator DR3-EN066 The Creator Incarnate DR3-EN067 Ultimate Insect LV3 DR3-EN068 Mystic Swordsman LV6 DR3-EN069 Silent Swordsman LV3 DR3-EN070 Nightmare Penguin DR3-EN071 Heavy Mech Support Platform DR3-EN072 Perfect Machine King DR3-EN073 Element Magician DR3-EN074 Element Saurus DR3-EN075 Roc from the Valley of Haze DR3-EN076 Sasuke Samurai #4 DR3-EN077 Harpie Lady 1 DR3-EN078 Harpie Lady 2 DR3-EN079 Harpie Lady 3 DR3-EN080 Raging Flame Sprite DR3-EN081 Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch DR3-EN082 Eagle Eye DR3-EN083 Tactical Espionage Expert DR3-EN084 Invasion of Flames DR3-EN085 Creeping Doom Manta DR3-EN086 Pitch-Black Warwolf DR3-EN087 Mirage Dragon DR3-EN088 Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective DR3-EN089 Fox Fire DR3-EN090 Big Core DR3-EN091 Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast DR3-EN092 Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive DR3-EN093 A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit DR3-EN094 Homunculus the Alchemic Being DR3-EN095 Dark Blade the Dragon Knight DR3-EN096 Mokey Mokey King DR3-EN097 Serial Spell DR3-EN098 Harpies' Hunting Ground DR3-EN099 Triangle Ecstasy Spark DR3-EN100 Necklace of Command DR3-EN101 Machine Duplication DR3-EN102 Flint DR3-EN103 Mokey Mokey Smackdown DR3-EN104 Back to Square One DR3-EN105 Monster Reincarnation DR3-EN106 Ballista of Rampart Smashing DR3-EN107 Lighten the Load DR3-EN108 Malice Dispersion DR3-EN109 Tragedy DR3-EN110 Divine Wrath DR3-EN111 Xing Zhen Hu DR3-EN112 Rare Metalmorph DR3-EN113 Fruits of Kozaky's Studies DR3-EN114 Mind Haxorz DR3-EN115 Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan DR3-EN116 Chain Burst DR3-EN117 Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment DR3-EN118 Spell Purification DR3-EN119 Astral Barrier DR3-EN120 Covering Fire DR3-EN121 Space Mambo DR3-EN122 Divine Dragon Ragnarok DR3-EN123 Chu-Ske the Mouse Fighter DR3-EN124 Insect Knight DR3-EN125 Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys DR3-EN126 Hand of Nephthys DR3-EN127 Ultimate Insect LV5 DR3-EN128 Silent Swordsman LV5 DR3-EN129 Granmarg the Rock Monarch DR3-EN130 Element Valkyrie DR3-EN131 Element Doom DR3-EN132 Maji-Gire Panda DR3-EN133 Catnipped Kitty DR3-EN134 Behemoth the King of All Animals DR3-EN135 Big-Tusked Mammoth DR3-EN136 Kangaroo Champ DR3-EN137 Hyena DR3-EN138 Blade Rabbit DR3-EN139 Mecha-Dog Marron DR3-EN140 Blast Magician DR3-EN141 Chiron the Mage DR3-EN142 Gearfried the Swordmaster DR3-EN143 Armed Samurai - Ben Kei DR3-EN144 Shadowslayer DR3-EN145 Golem Sentry DR3-EN146 Abare Ushioni DR3-EN147 The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion DR3-EN148 The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion DR3-EN149 The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion DR3-EN150 Whirlwind Prodigy DR3-EN151 Flame Ruler DR3-EN152 Firebird DR3-EN153 Rescue Cat DR3-EN154 Brain Jacker DR3-EN155 Gatling Dragon DR3-EN156 King Dragun DR3-EN157 A Feather of the Phoenix DR3-EN158 Poison Fangs DR3-EN159 Spell Absorption DR3-EN160 Lightning Vortex DR3-EN161 Meteor of Destruction DR3-EN162 Swords of Concealing Light DR3-EN163 Spiral Spear Strike DR3-EN164 Release Restraint DR3-EN165 Centrifugal Field DR3-EN166 Fulfillment of the Contract DR3-EN167 Re-Fusion DR3-EN168 The Big March of Animals DR3-EN169 Cross Counter DR3-EN170 Pole Position DR3-EN171 Penalty Game! DR3-EN172 Threatening Roar DR3-EN173 Phoenix Wing Wind Blast DR3-EN174 Good Goblin Housekeeping DR3-EN175 Beast Soul Swap DR3-EN176 Assault on GHQ DR3-EN177 D.D. Dynamite DR3-EN178 Deck Devastation Virus DR3-EN179 Elemental Burst DR3-EN180 Forced Ceasefire DR3-EN181 Elemental Hero Avian DR3-EN182 Elemental Hero Burstinatrix DR3-EN183 Elemental Hero Clayman DR3-EN184 Elemental Hero Sparkman DR3-EN185 Winged Kuriboh DR3-EN186 Ancient Gear Golem DR3-EN187 Ancient Gear Beast DR3-EN188 Ancient Gear Soldier DR3-EN189 Millennium Scorpion DR3-EN190 Ultimate Insect LV7 DR3-EN191 Lost Guardian DR3-EN192 Hieracosphinx DR3-EN193 Criosphinx DR3-EN194 Moai Interceptor Cannons DR3-EN195 Megarock Dragon DR3-EN196 Dummy Golem DR3-EN197 Grave Ohja DR3-EN198 Mine Golem DR3-EN199 Monk Fighter DR3-EN200 Master Monk DR3-EN201 Guardian Statue DR3-EN202 Medusa Worm DR3-EN203 D.D. Survivor DR3-EN204 Mid Shield Gardna DR3-EN205 White Ninja DR3-EN206 Aussa the Earth Charmer DR3-EN207 Eria the Water Charmer DR3-EN208 Hiita the Fire Charmer DR3-EN209 Wynn the Wind Charmer DR3-EN210 Batteryman AA DR3-EN211 Des Wombat DR3-EN212 King of the Skull Servants DR3-EN213 Reshef the Dark Being DR3-EN214 Elemental Mistress Doriado DR3-EN215 Elemental Hero Flame Wingman DR3-EN216 Elemental Hero Thunder Giant DR3-EN217 Card of Sanctity DR3-EN218 Brain Control DR3-EN219 Gift of the Martyr DR3-EN220 Double Attack DR3-EN221 Battery Charger DR3-EN222 Kaminote Blow DR3-EN223 Doriado's Blessing DR3-EN224 Final Ritual of the Ancients DR3-EN225 Legendary Black Belt DR3-EN226 Nitro Unit DR3-EN227 Shifting Shadows DR3-EN228 Impenetrable Formation DR3-EN229 Hero Signal DR3-EN230 Pikeru's Second Sight DR3-EN231 Minefield Eruption DR3-EN232 Kozaky's Self-Destruct Button DR3-EN233 Mispolymerization DR3-EN234 Level Conversion Lab DR3-EN235 Rock Bombardment DR3-EN236 Grave Lure DR3-EN237 Token Feastevil DR3-EN238 Spell-Stopping Statute DR3-EN239 Royal Surrender DR3-EN240 Lone Wolf Card Rarities Ultra Rares * Ancient Gear Golem * Armed Dragon LV7 * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant * Gatling Dragon * Gearfried the Swordmaster * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 * Inferno Fire Blast * Mystic Swordsman LV4 * Mystic Swordsman LV6 * Perfect Machine King * Reshef the Dark Being * Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys * Silent Swordsman LV3 * Silent Swordsman LV5 * The Creator Super Rares * A Feather of the Phoenix * Behemoth the King of All Animals * Big Core * Blast Magician * Brain Control * Card of Sanctity * Deck Devastation Virus * Divine Wrath * Ectoplasmer * Granmarg the Rock Monarch * Greed * Hallowed Life Barrier * Hieracosphinx * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 * King Dragun * Lightning Vortex * Master Monk * Megarock Dragon * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Monster Reincarnation * Null and Void * Penumbral Soldier Lady * Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * Tragedy * Triangle Ecstasy Spark * Ultimate Insect LV7 * Winged Kuriboh Rares * A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit * Ancient Gear Beast * Armed Dragon LV5 * Assault on GHQ * Big-Tusked Mammoth * Brain Jacker * Chain Burst * Charcoal Inpachi * Chiron the Mage * Covering Fire * Criosphinx * Cross Counter * D.D. Survivor * Dark Blade the Dragon Knight * Dark Mimic LV3 * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive * Elemental Mistress Doriado * Enervating Mist * Flint * Forced Ceasefire * Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast * Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective * Grave Ohja * Hammer Shot * Hero Signal * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 * Kozaky's Self-Destruct Button * Legendary Black Belt * Machine Duplication * Master of Oz * Meteor of Destruction * Mid Shield Gardna * Millennium Scorpion * Mind on Air * Mystic Swordsman LV2 * Necklace of Command * Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke * Nitro Unit * Ojama King * Penalty Game! * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Rafflesia Seduction * Rare Metalmorph * Royal Surrender * Sasuke Samurai #4 * Serial Spell * Shadowslayer * Spell-Stopping Statute * Spell Absorption * Spiral Spear Strike * Spirit Barrier * Swords of Concealing Light * Token Feastevil * Ultimate Insect LV1 * Ultimate Insect LV3 * Ultimate Insect LV5 Category:Sets that need an Updated look Category:TCG Sets